


Pools Of Grey

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: 30+ GabeNath [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Depths, Introspection, Mentioned Suicide / Abuse / Kidnapping / Eating Disorder, Only mentioned ; Do not apply to main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Hawkmoth is evil.Mayura is evil.Except not really.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: 30+ GabeNath [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Pools Of Grey

Hawkmoth is evil. It's common knowledge, all across Paris and France. Even other countries know of him, and only by his cruelty.

He preys on the weak and vulnerable. He manipulates and takes advantage of people. Transforms innocents into creatures to fight for him.

Indeed, the list of such happenings is almost too long to count. Beginning with StoneHeart, and, most recently, Miracle Queen. Every akuma he has made has been for one purpose - to steal the miraculous. By any means necessary. Whether it be violence or trickery.

If people knew of his assistant's involvement, they would know her to be evil too. She parades about as Mayura, laughs as she hurts people, creates monsters of people's emotions. Her creations are alive, thinking, feeling beings. And yet she will kill them without mercy.

And Gabriel knows himself to be evil. Nathalie knows herself to be evil.

But even as he knows his own cruelty, Hawkmoth's akuma's have...varied.

There was Style Queen, who transformed people into gold dust and disintegrated them. Who cackled and was akumatized due to her own pride and nastiness.

And _then_ there was Tearjerker. An akumatised youth, barely even a teenager, still so young. Who had been akumatized in her bathroom, surrounded by pills, a note in her hand. Who had screamed in her akumatized form how destroyed she was. How hurt she felt. How everyone used her and she never felt safe.

That was one thing about those he used. They were very vocal about their intent and motivations. They spoke clearly, said what they might otherwise hide.

She was defeated, and her parents ran to hug her. She cried in their arms and before the butterly was out of range, Hawkmoth heard her father promise to help her. To get her therapy. To stop those who made her feel this way.

A boy had been akumatized after a particularly bad beating from his father. His villain persona spat it out, openly disgusted that no one had helped him, and child services had been called once he had been defeated.

A young woman who had been starving herself. A man who had become homeless due to an error not his own. A child that had been kidnapped and lost to the world for months.

They had all been saved once deakumatized.

Hawkmoth was evil, but he wasn't soulless. And as Nooroo tentatively whispered in the darkness of a rooftop observatory, the butterfly could be used to help others.

And then there was Mayura.

Mayura, for who he would risk his identity and life and plans for. Because she was Nathalie, sweet, wonderful Nathalie, who never really spoke up and blushed slightly when he met her eyes in his atalier. Nathalie, who would die for him, who had been dying for him, who would do it over and over and over just to make him happy.

Nathalie, who made his heart throb painfully whenever they touched, even in just the slightest of ways.

Who he loved.

They were an unfortunate pair. It seemed destined to crash down. He knew no ending could make them both truly happy. No ending that could erase the torment he wrought apon the city, the neglect he subjected his own son to, the trauma his akuma victims grappled with after he was done with them.

And yet.

In the midst of silver butterflies, when Mayura's fingers intertwined with his own, when they let out an akuma and an amok, when she laughed and teased and danced and kissed him...

Under the glow of the moon, as he pulled her against him, the world melted away.


End file.
